


the space between

by prequels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Extended Scene, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prequels/pseuds/prequels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the record, Han Solo didn't even know Wedge Antilles had a brother."</p><p>Mini scenes to fill in the gaps between Yavin and Bespin, because the Han/Leia relationship evolved a little too quickly for me in Empire. Here are some inserts to make it a bit more realistic. They're one scene each, so super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you cannot quit me so quickly

**Author's Note:**

> we start off between anh and esb, right after the hoth base has been established -- i already have two more scenes written, so at the beginning this should update super fast

For the record, Han Solo didn't even know Wedge Antilles _had_ a brother.

It was a month into their stay at Hoth when Lieutenant Ward Antilles arrived with reinforcements, and, most importantly, engineers. Han anticipated and dreaded the arrival in the week leading up to the arrival; it would be nice to have some more bodies around the base, sure, but if those goddamn mechanics thought they were laying a finger on his Falcon, there'd be hell to pay.

Once the troops arrived, though, there was no ignoring them. Wedge skirted his responsibilities to the crew in an effort to make his brother as comfortable as possible, and, with Luke following Antilles around like a pathetic puppy dog, Han was forced to pick up some of the slack. As if he actually cared about their goddamn revolution. As if he cared at all.

_(He stayed anyway, for longer than anyone thought he would; Han Solo had something to prove to himself about just what exactly he was capable of, and somehow the urge to aid the rebellion had made it onto that list. Chewbacca, for his credit, was unamused.)_

_(Leia had made herself busy too, since the arrival, and Han had done his best not to let his eyes follow her out of every room; he was too obvious, too brash, and he needed to tone things down unless he wanted to get on her bad side. She had too much power to anger; she could probably sic the troops on him, if she felt like it.)_

In any event, Han Solo hadn't even known Wedge Antilles had a brother, which was probably why he was so surprised when he and Luke were approached by Lieutenant Antilles, three tables in at their icy makeshift cantina.

"That princess of yours sure knows how to use her hands," he began. Han furiously tried to cover up the fact that he had choked on his Correllian Whiskey, and ended up coughing his lungs out.

"She fixed the power converters for half my ships," Ward finished.

Han let a sigh of relief reap havoc on his fractured lungs. "She learned it from me," he muttered, his coarse words scratching his throat on the way out.

He gave Han a curious glance. "You alright there? Need a drink of water?"

Han Solo held up his flask in response, indicating that it was all he needed.

"I wanted to thank you," Ward said to Luke, sitting down without an invitation. "My brother wouldn't be here without you -- hell, I wouldn't either."

Han gave a dismissive smile and looked away. He was used to this. Luke grinned, shaking the Lieutenant's hand with a strong grip and thanking him for his service.

"You too, Han Solo. I hear you're quite the, uh --"

Ward paused, tilting his head awkwardly to the side. Han saw the conflict in his eyes. _Pilot?_ He probably wondered. No; too formal. _Ally?_ Too hopeful. _Captain?_ Ha. In his dreams.

"Smuggler," Han finished for him, breaking the silence. "S'all I want to be, alright?"

Han got up, slapping his friend once on the back and taking a long swig of whiskey and making a bee line for the door.

"Sorry about him." Han heard Luke's apology over his shoulder. "He's -- well ..."

Han chugged, letting the whiskey drown out their words.


	2. there's no hope in you for me

"So what, you're an asshole now?"

Han cringed. He'd hoped Luke would be asleep by the time he got back to their quarters.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Han lied. Luke made a show of rolling his eyes and sitting up. Turning away, Han pulled his shirt off and searched for a thermal to wear to sleep. His teeth began to chatter.

"Come on, Han. What is it."

_Don't get mad, don't yell, don't be rude -- this is Luke._ Han carded a stressed hand through his hair and grimaced, avoiding eye contact. "I'm not used to being in one place for this long," he explained. "I'd call it cabin fever if I wasn't freezing my balls off here. I just -- isn't there anything Chewie and I could do in the field?"

Luke cocked his head to the side. "Are you kidding? Chewie loves it here. He's having the time of his life."

Han knew Luke was right. "Maybe it's just me, then. I don't know, I'm just not used to this whole -- thing." He gestured around to their surroundings -- their rooms, the compound, the entire planet.

"What's keeping you here?" Luke asked.

Han bit the inside of his cheek. He had never been a sentimental man, but he couldn’t describe it any other way; it was a feeling, a  _ force, _ that kept him here, and guided him to  _ her. _ He remembered a heat, shallow under his skin, like his blood was trying to evaporate right out from his veins. It wasn’t her, he told himself, but it was, and it was nothing else, and if he’d had his way he would have left this hellhole of ice  _ eons _ ago.

Han let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. "I'm not leaving, if that's what you're asking. Couldn't strand you here all by yourself. Where would Luke Skywalker be without Han Solo?" Han saw Luke smile softly and lean back on his elbows. He grinned, pulling on the thermal and grabbing his jacket. "I'm going to go get some socks and stuff from the Falcon -- do you need anything?"

Luke shook his head, and Han trekked out.


	3. no corner you could squeeze me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was i planning on naming each chapter after every line in this song i'm not even particularly fond of? no. but it happened anyway so

Han didn't need Jedi senses to know that something was off about his ship. It was his ship. He knew.

It looked all clear -- everything was in perfect order, if a bit more organized than Han was used to -- but he felt it. A quiet, strange breathing coming from the cockpit. Han pulled out his blaster, cocked it, and silently crept towards the front of the ship. There was someone in the pilot's seat, he realized after a moment, watching a foot fall over the side of the seat, outfitted in the standard uniform boots. Han held his breath, feeling his blood boil, and hesitated for only a moment before bounding into the cockpit and turning toward the intruder.

Beneath a woolen blanket of some unlucky Wampa's fur laid a princess, eyes closed, one nostril stuffed up and the other sore from doing all the work. Hood up, jacket zipped, she slept peacefully, smothered in layers and looking both smaller and larger than ever. Her lips were rosy and chapped, and they met and parted with every breath she took.

Han held his breath. She was in his seat.

He had gone through hell and back in that seat. He'd saved their skins and lost battles in that seat. Hed saved the skin of the Rebellion in that seat. He'd drank himself half to death in that seat. He'd entertained beautiful women in that seat. He'd killed faceless storm troopers in that seat, abandoned all hope in that seat, saved the galaxy in that seat, ruined his life in that seat. No one belonged in that seat except for Han Solo.

But goddamn, did she look beautiful.

Han started when he heard a strangled cry from outside, and hurried out silently to find Chewbacca looking more than a bit distressed. "Shut up, would you?" He said, reaching his friend and placing a hand on his furry shoulder. "The princess is sleeping in there."

Chewie roared.

"What do you -- you knew she was in there? How long has she been pulling this stunt?"

Chewie roared.

"Two weeks? What, and you didn't think to tell me?"

Chewie roared.

"You thought _I_ was an intruder? It's  _ my _ ship, you giant fuzz ball! Listen, just --” Han wanted to scream out of frustration. “Just keep an eye on her, would you? I’m going back to Luke.”

Chewie roared again.


End file.
